Presente
by 2BackBiter4
Summary: Sanji tiene una mala noche, y encuentra apoyo en la persona que menos esperaba ver. [ZoSan]


Sanji abrió los ojos y se incorporó de golpe, tratando de respirar hondo, mirando a su alrededor sólo para notar que estaba en el sunny. Miró por un rato sus piernas, cubiertas en ese momento por algunas mantas, mientras su pulso se calmaba. Se sentía agotado aun, y seguía siendo de noche, a juzgar por lo oscuro que estaba a su alrededor. Sentía el cuerpo frío, así que apenas recuperó su ritmo cardiaco normal, volvió a desvanecerse, dejándose caer en el piso y cubriéndose otra vez con las mantas, hasta casi perderse debajo de ellas.

Su mente, obviamente, volvió a llevarlo de vuelta.

Volvía a repetir la historia; a repasarla fracción por fracción; a proyectarle sus rostros una y otra vez casi cada noche.

Sus hermanos, su padre, su hermana, su madre. Recuerdos que no quería llevar consigo, que no podía tolerar por más tiempo, pero que no lo abandonaban.

Le atormentaba pensar que su pasado podría alcanzarlo, y eso en mente no le dejaba descansar.

La siguiente vez que despertó, no fue alterado, sino más bien asustado. Ya había olvidado lo que estaba en su mente hace apenas un instante, y supuso era lo mejor, pero su pecho seguía sintiéndose oprimido, y su garganta anudada.

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, y comprobó con sus dedos que estaba llorando. No entendía por qué lo hacia, pero no podía dejar de llorar.

Cubrió sus ojos con sus manos, y mentalmente se repitió las mismas palabras que sus hermanos le decían. Que era un inútil, que lucía como un perdedor, que dejara de llorar. No sirvieron en su momento ni le eran útiles ahora, pero en esas noches no había más en su mente.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro, firmemente, y la voz que escuchó no era para nada alguien a quien quería enfrentar en ese estado.

―No es tu mejor noche. ―afirmó, y se sentó junto a él. ―¿Quieres algo?

Sanji no podía creer que de todas las personas en ese barco, justo Zoro fue quien se acercó. Menos aun procesaba el hecho de que estaba siendo amable.

―No. ―respondió.

No quería mirarlo; tampoco quería que Zoro lo mirase. Quería que se fuera, pero tampoco era capaz de pedírselo.

―¿Seguro?

Sabía que estaba junto a él, y a pesar de haber dejado de llorar, le daba vergüenza quitar sus manos de su rostro y encararlo, por lo que sólo asintió.

Zoro fue quien tomó sus manos y las sujetó abajo, suavemente, sólo para asegurarse de que no volviera a cubrirse.

Sanji vio su rostro, serio, mirándolo fijo, y quiso volver a llorar.

Zoro se estiró a un costado y tomó uno de sus cigarros, se lo puso en los labios y buscó tanteando entre sus cosas algo para encenderlo.

Sanji sonrió, y lo buscó el mismo.

Lo encendió, inhaló hondo y exhaló el humo hacia un lado, calmándose de a poco.

Esta vez si volvió a mirar a Zoro con su rostro de siempre.

―¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?

―No realmente. ―suspiró. ―No es algo que me guste recordar.

―Para ser algo que no te gusta, lo recuerdas bastante.

―¿Se nota?

―No lo sé. Sé lo que es tener en mente algo que preferirías no recordar; tal vez yo lo noto.

Sanji lo pensó por un momento, y se dio cuenta de que tampoco sabía nada sobre su pasado.

―Zoro.

―Hm?

―Si en algún momento, bajo cualquier circunstancia, mis recuerdos… vuelven. Si mi pasado me alcanza, podrías… olvidarte de mi?

Zoro, que ya se había acomodado junto a él para evitar el humo, lo volvió a encarar.

―¿Me pides que te de la espalda?

―Si.

―¿Lo harías tú?

Probablemente no.

―Si me lo pides, si.

―De acuerdo.

―¿Es todo? ¿Sin preguntas? ¿Sin objeciones?

―¿Me contarías algo si te lo preguntara?

―No.

Zoro sonrió.

Se apoyó con la palma de su mano para levantarse, no sin antes besar su mejilla de forma brusca.

―Me basta que seas tú quien lo pida.

Sintió cosquillas en el estómago, y ni siquiera intentó disimular la sonrisa en su cara. Sabía que Zoro ya no estaba viéndolo, y lo escuchó acomodarse a unos metros.

―Gracias. ―le dijo, antes de apagar el cigarro y acomodarse también.

―Duérmete.

Todo lo que había en su mente antes de cerrar sus ojos eran las palabras que Zoro le había dicho, y le bastaba con ello para calmar y dejar de lado cualquier otra emoción negativa que haya estado atormentándolo antes de despertar.

"Me basta que seas tú quien lo pida".

No sabía que sería de el si no fuera por las personas sobre ese barco. Y sabia que podía confiar en su palabra, tal como Zoro jamás cuestionaría las suyas.

Se volvió a dormir, esta vez sin pensar en lo que podría pasar, ni en lo que pasó, sino en todo lo que era, y en todo lo que tenía; y frente a eso, ningún pensamiento negativo tenia más peso.

* * *

**_24 MAR 2019_**

**_Santiago de Chile _**


End file.
